Typically, a single rotor type motor includes a stator that receives power from an external power source and a rotor that is disposed with a certain gap on the outer circumferential surface or the inner circumferential surface of the stator and to which a rotating shaft is fixed.
The stator includes a stator core on which a plurality of iron pieces are stacked and formed and are arranged radially at regular intervals, a bobbin that is formed to be surrounded on the outer circumferential surface of the stator core and made of an insulating material, and coils that are wound around the outer circumferential surface of the bobbin.
The rotor includes a rotor support that is fixed to a rotating shaft, and a magnet that is mounted on the rotor support and that is arranged with a certain gap on the inner surface or the outer surface of the stator.
Here, the stator core is formed of individually divided split cores, and thus includes coil connection terminals for electrically connecting between coils wound around the cores.
A device for fixing terminals in bobbins for a conventional motor is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration 20-0159355. Each of the bobbins includes a coil winding portion on which coil wires for a circuit are wound. Each of the bobbins includes a plurality of slot grooves at one side thereof so that terminals are tight fitted with the slot grooves. Each of the terminals includes: a support surface that is inserted into the inner side of one slot groove; a first wiring unit that is bent and formed at one side end of the support surface so as to be inserted into one side of the slot groove and simultaneously to be protruded on the upper surface of the bobbin; and a second wiring unit that is bent and formed at the other side end of the support surface so as to be in contact with the side edge of the bobbin.
However, a structure of terminals for connecting coils of such a conventional motor has no structure of peeling off insulating outer sheaths of the coils and thus workers should strip out the insulating outer sheaths of the coils, to accordingly cause a complicated process.
Furthermore, the terminal fixing device of the conventional motor may cause the terminals to be seceded from the slot grooves, to accordingly cause a problem such as disconnection of the coils.